


Reviewing the Situation

by CSM_Scriptator



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM_Scriptator/pseuds/CSM_Scriptator
Summary: After the capture of the leader of the Rebellion, Earth-Central forges a Plan ...





	Reviewing the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of my diaries.  
> I have never believed that, in human affairs, the triumph of Good over Evil is inevitable, not when Evil has a chance to tilt the pinball table in its favour.

"... finally, to the people of Earth, I should like to say that I am truly sorry for what i did -- for what I was compelled to do, by the aliens' interference -- and I say to you that no true Human would want to go through what I went through: he would rather die than be an alien puppet."

"Very good," the President said. "My compliments to the make-up and sound people -- more than once I had to remind myself that was an actor. And I know where the real man is."  
"And now, sir ?" the General asked.  
"Now, I'm afraid, some of our loyal soldiers must give their lives. The Captain will be scheduled on a small tour, to repeat his confession in the flesh at selected venues. The aliens, of course --these perfidious inhuman enemies of Mankind who have crept in among us, and sought to control us from within -- they will not want their evil plot so widely -- and conspicuously -- known, so they will mount a surprise attack, with the aid of turncoat allies among our own people. They will kidnap him back from us." He paused and took a breath. "I think a death-toll of between twenty and forty sounds about right."  
"So, you'll let him go ?" a young fool asked (and was instantly marked out as a candidate for the next round of purgation).  
"No -- quite the opposite: the man we keep here, ready for when we need him next. It's the hero we're letting go, the legend. Here he merely shows that we captured one dupe; out there he is the alien-dominated leader of a horde of dupes, the salient war-hero perverted against his will by insidious alien foes intent on infiltrating. Here, he might always be a focus for dissenters; out there, he is a living target for both Humanity's ire and its pity."  
"And then ... ?"  
"Then we renew our determination to resist -- human collaborators assisted in his kidnap, in his escape: we shall hunt them down. Other humans may be under alien influence -- they must be found, helped, and int he last resort, as the good Captain said, killed rather than be left under alien control.  
"At the same time, with our 'friend' loose among the stars once more, we shall have to redouble our defenses. You will have a role to play there, General: I need a voice -- a calm rational dispassionate voice -- to bring to the fore the danger of the jump-gates were anyone to use them against us.  
"The resources can be mobilised -- the tech-corps will line up to do the production. All we need is the mandate and Earth Force can move to seize control of every gate adjacent to Earth, and reprogram them so that only the traffic we authorise can use them.


End file.
